


you're an angel

by fobfantasia



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Josh's emotions are mine @ them both, Lotsa triggers here, Overdose, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, The rap in Anathema/Blasphemy, Tyler Joseph: a literal angel, let's begin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fobfantasia/pseuds/fobfantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked into the sunset and sighed. His last one, he hoped. Josh was tired and he didn't want another second to be wasted breathing it in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're an angel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a week ago based on a tweet I drafted (top_fanfiction on twitter) and this was born

His scruff was annoying, he decided. 

 

Josh wasn't going to shave it though; that called for getting out of bed and holding a razor in his hand. He couldn’t risk the impulse, couldn't risk falling back. Even if it meant dealing with an annoying patchy neck beard. 

 

He just wished it were all over with. 

 

-

 

The medicine was supposed to kick in by now. He was supposed to have lost enough blood by now. He was tired of waiting, Tyler was long due. 

 

Was it deep enough? Were his dulled out pencil sharpener blades sharp enough? Had he used his razors so many times that there was no real damage they could do by now?

 

Of course, there was no real damage. Tyler had gone over blank patches of skin so many times that the blade decided that after one nick, it had no use anymore. 

 

-

 

Josh stared over the roof. He knew he shouldn't. His parents would mourn, his siblings would blame themselves, everyone would act as if they didn't expect it. 

 

When your son isn't eating and you find scabbed over lines on his ankles and stomach, you should know something is up. 

 

He looked into the sunset and sighed. His last one, he hoped. Josh was tired and he didn't want another second to be wasted breathing it in. 

 

-

 

It didn't work the first time. All Tyler did was throw up, said he had some bad food at the restaurant they are at for dinner and his parents moved on. His jeans were stained and his sleeves couldn't move up an inch, or an immeasurable amount of scratches would be revealed. 

 

He decided to go the easy route. Jumping off a building could almost guarantee death, and there wasn’t an alternative since his parents didn't own a gun. 

 

-

 

His last one. This was the first time he’s gotten the courage to come up here, no matter how many times Josh has thought of it. There was only one building he deemed tall enough to die from in the suburban area of Columbus, so choosing a location wasn't hard. It was leaving his bed that was, even if it was for something bigger than the scruff on his neck.

 

-

 

Tyler opened the door to the roof, a hand in his hair and whispering to the thoughts that he was finally done, and asking if they were happy. 

 

They chanted yes, so loud that he almost didn’t notice the boy by the edge staring. 

 

The two made eye contact and all of a sudden, the other one ran. Tyler knew it must’ve been because he knew he was a freak, but all of a sudden, it was quiet. 

 

Tyler stared over the roof. He knew he shouldn't. His parents would mourn, his siblings would blame themselves, everyone would act as if they didn't expect it. 

 

And it was all in a different light, in the melting sunlight fading into colors he found dangerously warm, yet safe. 

 

-

 

He was a wimp. Josh was a wimp, who couldn't go through it, and that boy probably had the same idea he did. 

 

That boy probably had the same idea, and that was terrifying. He would check tomorrow morning, hope to whatever and every god that he didn't. 

 

That would be more blood spilled on his hands. 

 

-

 

_ I start to part two halves of my heart in the dark and I _

 

_ Don't know where I should go and the tears and the fears begin to multiply _

 

-

 

The boy wasn't there. There were no stains on the concrete below, nothing on the news. 

 

Josh let out a sigh. No more. 

 

-

 

_ My heart’s getting harder, I call to my father _

 

-

 

Josh was always open to new music, so hearing his friend’s band wasn’t too hard to do. 

 

Listening to the words was painful. Crippling, even. 

 

He needed to hear them live. 

 

-

 

_ Am I screaming to an empty sky? _

 

-

 

The boy, he was there. He was singing, yelling, twitching like he was that night on the roof. 

 

But after, he seemed relieved. Recharged. Alive. 

 

Josh stared up at the angel singing before him, and he was suddenly never so grateful he never went through with it that one night.

 

-

 

The boy who ran was in the crowd, shook his hand. He learned his name is Josh, that he found Tyler’s words impactful and beautiful. That he was a fan, and inspired him to start drumming again. 

 

Tyler listened to the angel talking before him, and he was suddenly never so grateful it never worked that first night.

**Author's Note:**

> joshdunfucker/bveselin on tumblr  
> top_fanfiction on twitter


End file.
